At present, there are numerous methods for insuring proper insertion of thread into thread tension devices. Many of these methods employ guides separate from the tension device itself for urging threads between various sets of tension discs. While these devices perform their function with reasonable success, the mere fact that they are separate from the tension discs leaves room for possible failure. Another prior art approach to solution of these problems is disclosed for instance in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,248 of Adams et al., which teaches that by enlarging one of the tension discs, the same function as that performed by the separate guides may be achieved, i.e., guiding thread between the tension discs. Enlarging one of the tension discs, however, is expensive because a tension disc requires costly hardening and polishing. Moreover, this patented approach entails the costly manufacture of at least two sizes of tension discs.